beanadminfandomcom-20200215-history
Be an admin Wiki:Blocking Rules
Blocking rules are the rules for blocking people. ' ''First of all, a block is a option on the wiki that's only available to admins and higher as a measure to prevent abuse. Blocks are usually the same as '''banning '''users. Blocks restrict and prevent users from editing the wikia as an option, there are other options as well. You can set the time of a block what you want to be. You can even block yourself, but make sure to unblock yourself if set to a long period of time or if you don't want to unblock. Rules for blocking * You cannot block a user with no edits, as they have done nothing wrong. If they are violating chat rules, then ban them from chat, don't block them unless the offender is a chat/discussions moderator since users with these roles cannot be chat banned. * There is an user named Music Video 123 who makes sockpuppet accounts. If any admin blocks him, you may not undo the block. ** His account got disabled and so did most of his socks so no need to block him. If you see an account made by him that isn't disabled you may not unblock them. * If anyone has an inappropriate name, block them but they must have joined the wiki with at least 1 edit. If they do not have any edits, you may not block them. If they are violating chat rules, you may not block them,but you can ban them from chat. * You cannot unblock anyone blocked unless you ask an admin or if the blockee has successfully appealed the block to prove the user hasn't done anything wrong. You will have to have a discussion with them. Make sure you discuss with the one who blocked them. **If their account is disabled, you can unblock them without permission from somebody else * You cannot block another admin unless they're violating the rules. You can only block yourself for testing. * You can only block an extra account if it is used to get over a block. ** If they used it to get over a block in another wiki, you don't need to block them unless they cause trouble in our wiki or the user is a troll. * If you need to block someone, make sure to ask CoolKarim or Bestgamerever to remove their admin rights. If it's an emergency such as severe abuse of bureaucrat rights, to get the issue resolved. * You need to issue a warning before blocking (except if they're sockpuppets or violated the COPPA rule). *When blocking someone temporarily, allow them to still be able to edit their talk page. However if they violate this, take away this ability. *You cannot block Wikia,WikiaBot or Default because they are staff members and their automated posts on User walls help keep track of users that enter the site *If you've already been blocked but are still able to edit your talk page, do not abuse that right. If you break the profile rules (in the rules page), your block settings will be changed so you cannot edit talk page. Your block could also be extended. What to do to block someone * Issue them a warning if they violate the rules (except if they're sockpuppets or COPPA rule). * Ask Cheetos8089,CoolKarim or Bestgamerever to remove their admin rights for a week. * If they violate them again, ask Cheetos8089,CoolKarim or Bestgamerever to remove their rights and block them for a day. * If they violate them again, do it for 3 days. * If they keep doing it, block them for a week, 3 weeks, a month, 3 months, 6 months, or 1 year based on what they're doing. * If they keep doing it, block them for infinite or 150+ years. Block track *First block: '''1 day *Second block: 3 days *Third block: 1 week *Fourth block: 3 weeks *Fifth block: 1 month *Sixth block: 3 months *Seventh block: 6 months *Eighth block: 1 year *Final block: Infinite or 150+ years Underage user block track *0 years old: 13 years *1 year old: 12 years *2 years old: 11 years *3 years old: 10 years *4 years old 9 years **The block tracks above may not be useful as there's probably no 0-4 year old on the Internet. *5 years old: 8 years *6 years old: 7 years *7 years old: 6 years *8 years old: 5 years *9 years old: 4 years *10 years old: 3 years *11 years old: 2 years *12 years old: 1 year Category:Important Pages Category:Rules Category:Blocking Rules Category:Administration For This Site Category:All Pages